superanimalsquadronwikiafandomcom-20200214-history
Traffic Squadron: Roadranger
Traffic Squadron: Roadranger '''is the fifth installment of '''Super Animal Squadron. It has a car-motif. Roadrangers Allies *Speedstar **Bonecruncher *Mr. Pockets *Miraculous Sally: **Sally **Sonic **Leather Ted **Timid **Jeremy Crimson **Doraemon **Toothy *OSSO *Super Animal Squadron: **Woodland Squadron Foresger **Soaring Squadron Skyranger **Fantasy Squadron Medievalger **Video Squadron: Gamerman *Spike Mew *Roy Fox *Headmaster Daschsman *Owen Hootsworth *Jack Lupeson *Headbot *Vix *Agent Squadron: TUFFRanger: **TUFF Rangers **Chief **Sinthia **Keswick **Phonics Fox **Delilah & Karl **TUFF Agents: ***John ***Niles ***Stan ***Elvis ***Kimiko ***Allison *Diana *Tabitha *Fang *Murky *Rejected Monsters: **Barbecue Roaster **Zombit the Frog **Slicemaster **Broccolite **Sir Speak-a-lot **Cramhammer **Suchi Clown **Grizzy Teddy **Horse Pummeler **Magic Trickster **Digicam Villains *Warhog *Brakenstein *Graphite *Eaglette *Tige *Motorjacks Monsters * Bancho Biker * Nitro Knight * Bansheet * Eel-lectric & Electrikat * Mantis Maniac * Scorpihound * Mulegora * Slamburger * Sabre Marlin * Sonic Medusa * Hiero Hawk * Grizzlyjab * Julius Crasher * Cyberhare * UFO Destroyer * Mad Crabber * Ocrozooka * Dieselvious * Devicorn * Sonic Roar *Frostbite Frankie *Narwooth Fairy *2 unnamed Monsters *Scourquito *(R vs SAS): **Emperor Poluton **Red End **Gigalord **Darktail **Ninjakuma **Vivix ***Vivix-saurs **Kuliner Monster **cracked computer monster **orange aardvark monster **Ghost Monster **Frozen Monster **dark green Diesel Engine Monster **Green Slime Monster **2nd Ghost Monster **Warthog Monster **blue serpent Monster **Toxic Can Monster **another Yeti Monster **Blue Yeti Monster **Blue Martian Monster **Navy three-eyed multi-armed monster **Purple Tarantula Monster **Brown Weed Monster **three-eyed multi-armed monster **Bug-Bagged Monster **Rocket Monster **Burger Monster **Messy Tiger Monster **White Twisty Monster **Green Dragon Monster **Gray Lumpy Mouse Monster *Lazhark *Six-Shooter Steve * Monsters in Specials * Mothership Destroyer * Banestorm * Underwater Warriors ** Clam Cannon ** Harpoon Typhoon * Slum Duck * Cyberfox * The Velocity Mercenaries: ** Pyro Guy/Pyro Blaster ** Harvey Hyena ** Shotweiler ** Bomberclops ** Tripod Gunner ** Defib Master ** Robo-blaster ** Snaketooth ** Tool Beetle ** Madame Jella Sea * Anacondro/Andy Conda * Creepy Cap * (Pictures only): ** Capemaster (not until RR vs Capemaster) ** General Ted (not until RR vs General Ted) (Reformed) ** Tattoo-Ryu * Dieselvous 1.0 * Dangerous Dieselvous * Discordian * Vaultmeister * Gastronaut * Yama-uba (Ace in Disguise) * Chip the Computer Bug *DJ Octavius *Pit Bully/Theodore Bartholomew *Bad Dog/Bradley Pitbull *Pinatasaurus/Candysaurus *Socktopus *Ice Crusher *Blasty Birdie *King Ka-ching *Danny the Dresser *Hawk Moth (Billman) (Miraculous Sally) *Mr.Wireless/Toothy *Madame Brouhaha *Cypup *Rusty Bancho *Manhole Gator/Waldo Gator (Turned Good) *Piggyback Pete *Toothpaster *Tooth Soldiers *Psychozoa *Gelatinous Giantess *RR vs General Ted: **Towser **Ted **Travis **Tommy *Cruella von Pelt *Baz Lightweight * Mecha * Roadranger Vehicles: ** Race Car (Red) ** Muscle Car (Blue) ** Humvee (Yellow) ** Motorcycle (Green) ** Dune Buggy (White) *** Roadranger Robo * Road Copter (Violet) ** Copter Robo Episodes # The Determined Sister # Roadranger's New Leader # Nerves of Steel # A Blankety Mess # Fight the Monsters, Not Each Other! # Road Red Robo # The Aggravated Bull # Statues on A Bus # Pickles & Burgers! # The Sword Duel # The Vipress # The Hieroglyphic Disaster # A Grizzly Boxer # A Roman Disaster # The Mysterious Car Cleaner # Who Will Be Road Red? # Saw It All Down # Don't Be So Crabby #Fried Octopus #The Black Fog #The Magic Act #The Brainwashing Sound Waves #Winter Vacation #The Bancho Biker Is Back #Tooth Hurting #Idiot Squadron: Dumbranger #Metal Jaws! #The Shooting Challenge # Specials: # Roadranger vs Mothership Destroyer # Roadranger vs Banestorm #Roadranger vs Clam Cannon & Harpoon Typhoon #Roadranger vs Slum Duck #Roadranger vs Glumbrella #Roadranger vs Cyberfox #Roadranger vs the Velocity Mercenaries #Roadranger vs Anacondro #Roadranger vs Creepy Cap #Roadranger vs Dieselvous 1.0 #Roadranger vs Discordian #Roadranger vs Capemaster #Roadranger vs Vaultmeister #Roadrangers vs Gastronaut #Roadrangers vs Chip the Computer Bug #Roadrangers vs DJ Octavius #Roadrangers vs Pit Bully & Leather Ted #Roadrangers vs Pinatasaurus #Roadrangers vs Socktopus #Roadrangers vs Ice Crusher & Blasty Birdi #Roadrangers vs King Ka-ching #Roadrangers/Miraculous Sally Team-up special #Roadrangers vs Madame Brouhaha #Roadrangers vs Rusty Bancho #Roadrangers vs Piggyback Pete #The Roadrangers vs Toothpaster #Roadranger vs Slum Duck #Roadrangers vs Psychozoa #Roadrangers Vs. Super Animal Squadron (Parts 1-4) #Roadrangers vs Gelatinous Giantess #Roadrangers vs General Ted #Roadrangers vs Cruella von Pelt #Roadrangers vs Baz Lightweight # Trivia * This is the first season of the following. ** The first season to have a female Red Ranger. ** The first season to have a female White Ranger to be on the core team. ** The first season of which the Yellow and Green Ranger are the same gender (in this case, male). ** The first of which every core team member is a mammal. ** The first time a panda, bull, and mouse appear as rangers. ** The first time a bat ranger is part of the core team. ** The first time a female fox becomes a ranger. ** The first season with a male Purple Ranger after three female predecessors. * Roadranger is also the second season to have a male Yellow Ranger after Woodland Squadron Foresger. * This season resumes having a Green Ranger on the team after a two year absence. * This season is co-existing with Kishiryu Sentai: Ryusoulger and Power Rangers: Beast Morphers. ** A side note is that despite Beast Morphers having only three core-team members, it's the first Season of Power Rangers in which all the core-team colors are present in the co-existing Animal Squadron series. Although Dale and Vicky are without Beast Morpher counterparts as the Silver and Gold Beast Morpher Rangers are Ace's counterparts. * While this season will mostly carry elements from Gekisou Sentai: Carranger, it also plans to have elements from Chojin Sentai: Jetman. Mostly with the villain characters. * The Roadrangers will be the first team since the Skyrangers not to have secret identities after a two year absence from this. * Power Ranger actor, Pua Magasiva (Who played Shane, the Ninja Storm Red Ranger) died on the day Chapter 19 was released. Then Alistair Browning (Who played Zenowing, the Dino Charge Silver Ranger) died the day after Chapter 22 was released. Category:Series Category:Traffic Squadron: Roadranger